JOKR 1
by smashfiction2015
Summary: A team of soldiers struggle to survive the Great War. Little do they know that they have a hand in the fate of the world.


**What's up. This is my first story ever. Please review to help me out. Thanks a lot if you are reading this.**

* * *

"NEVERMORE!" someone screamed. Rust looked up at as the massive Grimm's shadow blanketed across the city block they occupied, raining razor sharp feathers onto their position. Behind him he heard Jade yelling into a radio about the new intel. He turned around and made eye contact with her. She let go of her radio mic and screamed something unintelligible at him, voice washing away in the chatter of gunfire. She saw the confused on his face, mouthed a swear and put on her helmet.

"We need artillery on that thing," she said over the radio, outside noise muted. Rust nodded and pulled out his scroll. It wasn't an ordinary scroll, it was a thick boxy machine, designed to survive the wear and tear of military life. He typed in a series of buttons and gave Jade a thumbs up. Just then a feather slammed into the ground Rust, shaking him back to the battlefield. He hefted his rifle and opened fire at the advancing team of White Fang soldiers.

"Green Star FL-093 in position, TAS cameras functional…. Target acquired, requesting confirmation from ground team," a voice rang out of Jade's hand-held radio. She grabbed the radio, ready to confirm the request when she was knocked down by a stray bullet. Oak, the Heavy weapons expert, saw her fall.

"Shit, officer down! Captain Hart is down, get a medic over here!" He yelled, rushing over to stabilize her. Blood was pouring everywhere by the time a medic showed up. "Stay with us captain. Come on, don't close your eyes. Do it for Rust," begged Oak. At the sound of Rust's name, Jade snapped awake and grabbed her radio. "Confirm your firing solution Green Star," she growled, before going limp again.

"Roger that, Captain. Watch out below…Firing one…...Firing two," replied the voice. The medic began applying bandages and aura booster.

Luckily for the rest of them squad, especially Jade, the massive Nevermore was attacking the White Fang's position. A rocket flew out from an alley way, slamming into the bird's chest. With a screech, it began flying towards the buildings that Jade's squad was taking cover in. It was about to begin attacking their position when a roar tore across the city. A blinding light appeared in the sky as a massive fireball fell at tremendous speed. The burning shell struck the Nevermore in the wing, detonating a ground rippling explosion. The Nevermore cawed in surprise, pain, and anger as its wing vaporized in the explosion. Before it could even start falling, another shell fell out the sky and landed directly on its back. The result fireball made Rust's teeth chatter, the sound wave muting all other noise. Grimm gore and guts rained down across the city, chunks of flesh smoking from the inferno. Oak tried to stand and push forward, taking advantage of the explosions' disorienting effect, but he only collapsed, unable to stand. A couple minutes later people began to stand up, struggling as they regained their balance. The medic continued to stem Jade's blood loss, when another jeep pulled up and another medic hopped out. The two communicated in sign language and lifted Jade into the jeep.

 _30 minutes later_

The Faunus soldier finally went limp as his oxygen supply ran out under Rust's choke hold. He stood up, letting the limp body fall to the ground. He nodded at Oak and took a seat on a pile of rubble. Oak walked over and sat down next to him.

"Good job pushing up for us, Jade would be proud," Oak said after a moment of silence. Rust snorted and took off his helmet. He glanced around quizzically. He pulled out his Scroll and typed into it and handed it to Oak. _Where is Jade?_ A look a guilt fell over Oak's face. Rust noticed and paled. "I meant to tell you she got shot," Oak said, "You were too busy fighting to notice." Rust blanched even more, fearing the worst. "The medics stabilized her and took her back to the hospital," offered Oak, trying to relieve Rust's worries. Rust tapped something else into his Scroll. _I'm going to head back and check on her._ A look of concern flickered across Oak's face when he read it, but it changed to forced smile. "Yeah, you go back and I'll hold the line here." Rust nodded, grabbed his rifle and bag and trudged away into the settling dusk.

Jade shuddered awake, chest throbbing in pain. Bright lights shined past a white clad nurse hovering over her. She felt a prick in her arm as an IV was attached to her. She groaned in pain and tried to sit up. The effort made her black out.

Jade passed in and out of consciousness through the next few hours before she was finally woken by a hand resting on her arm. She looked at the hand's owner and smiled at the concerned face of Rust. "Hey," Jade rasped, throat dry from sleep. Rust handed her a cup of water and cocked his head, as if to ask A _re you okay?_ Jade took a sip of water, quenching her thirst. "I just got banged up a little," she said. Rust nodded and took the glass of water away from her.

Jade stared into Rust's reddish-brown eyes. Those eyes that used to be bright were now dull and tired out by the horrors of war. "Do you remember the old days?" Jade asked suddenly. Rust's head jerked, surprised by the question. He stared at her uncertainly before nodding. They were both silent for a moment before Jade spoke up again, "We were both so happy back then, I can't believe the world has changed so much."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. This is only chapter 1a dn chapter 2 will be up sooner or later.**


End file.
